quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Paramericans
Paramericans, a team of American government sponsored superheroes has been around for years off and on. Pre - Entropy History Formed during World War II as a defense against the Axis forces, Paramericans started off as a band of patriotic heroes willing to put their lives on the line for their beliefs in the American way of life. Lead openly but the First Mr. Atomic, but with the Cane in the background, they matched their power against the Nazi Ubermen and the Steel Rose of the Japanese Empire. At the end of the war, they disbanded publicly, but kept a secret relationship with various agencies of the US government, in case of need. Later they acted as defenders against the Red Menace and the threat of the new wave of metahumans both at home and abroad. One of the greatest threats they encountered was the Mad Tyrant known only as Chevron. Of the years they fought a secret war against him and his forces all around the world. Finally, when Chevron invaded a region in Alaska, rechristening it "Terraq," Paramericans reformed with old and new members alike and defended. Chevron managed to hold onto the territory using the power of an ancient artifact red crystal called "the heart." Using the power of the Heart, Chevron created more metahumans, gathered an army, and increased his own powers 100 fold. Beaten but not broken, Paramericans kept an eye on Chevron while dealing with other issues. In the early seventies, the Paramericans rallied the forces of as many metahumans as they could find when it became clear that Chevron would not be satisfied with such a small empire. Heroes and villains alike banded together in the hopes of stopping Chevron from world domination or, as the overlord suggested, world destruction. Chevron, not to be outdone in his bid for ultimate power, gathered as many to his side as well. On a cold December day, Ragnarok, otherwise known as the Battle of Terraq" began and ended with 90% of the known metahuman population dead, including Chevron. the Heart was destroyed, shattered in pieces and scattered across the world. The world mourned and moved on for decades until a cosmic storm caused metahumans to spring up again. Attempting to get a hold of as many as they could, the Cane, as a final act of charity to a government he saw as crumbling, gathered new recruits and acts as their drill instructor. Cane chose Glory, a speedster, to be the field commander and under her leadership, the team as come together and fought against a number of forces that threaten the American Way of life. Even when Chevron came seemed to return from the dead. Post - Entropy History Much like its pre-entropy history, the Paramerican were once created during World War II and did disband several times. The Ragnarok event did occur but the death count was severely reduced, thanks to several unknown heroes. Mr Atomic managed to contain the violence of the Heart's eruption when it was destroyed. However, Mr. Atomic witnessed something that nearly drove him insane. In his Autobiography, he later told of the Red, the White, and the coming of the Quantums. It's currently believed that Mr. Atomic saw the Infinate Quantums event and helped with the merging of realities at the cost of his own sanity and powers. Later, when the Unicorn Blight ravaged the world and metahumans started manifesting again, Paramericans returned. As a favor for learning what happened to his former sidekick, Billy Club, the Cane returned to gather a team, train them, and help them as best he could for best way of life he could manage. Officially, the program is overseen by General Killgraves, the liaison to congress for the Paramerican Project, but everyone knows that Cane runs the section. Cane tried to recall those surviving members to return and help but all turned him down, citing the grievances they saw in him. With no one else to turn to, Cane used the massive computer, Omen, to gather a new team. The first five, Glory, Infernal, Night-shift, Starstruck, and Slammer gave, as Cane put it, "so very little to work with." Cane initially hated Slammer (current convict and former mob enforcer), and had little respect for the fledgling heroes. He named Glory, the youngest of the team, as leader as her super speed gave her time to strategies. He also saw the youngest member as the malleable. The team trained and attempted teamwork but found little at first. This changed when Omen and Kilgraves found evidence that not only was Chevron alive but was ruling Terraq again, advertising it as a refuge for metahumans and a place where the strong survive. Soon, Chevron had his army again and sent his agents to deal with the new team. When the team nearly broke up, with Glory going to Las Vegas or R&R, Chevron sent his agent Halo to fight her. The fight seemed one sided until it was discovered that Halo was only delaying her while he used his powers to summon the Feared Humbaba the Ogre from his self imposed exile in the desert. The team joined with glory and together fought the unstoppable monster, defeating it by collapsing the Nero hotel on him. While they returned badly injured, they returned as a team. Since then they have rotated out team members, brought in new heroes, discovered that Killgraves had been lying to them from day one and that Omen was not a computer but the worlds greatest psychic in the body of a 6 year old boy, who had been placed in an artificial coma and attached to computer. They nearly disbanded several times, each time returning stronger than ever, most sighting Glory as the heart of the team, much to Glory's surprise. Members Classic Roster *Glory *Infernal *Starstruck *Night-Shift *Slammer *Revere *Cane *Omen New Members *Columbia *June Bug *Web-girl *Choir *Sparkle *Mr. Atomic II Golden Age Members Included: *The Cane and Billy Club *Mr. Atomic *Firefly *Arrowhead *Patriot *Super Patriot *the Rocket *Agent Ace *Mother Thunder Category:Organizations Category:American Themed Category:Metahumans Category:Paramericans